


The Christmas Angel

by QueenBee2212



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, First work - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBee2212/pseuds/QueenBee2212
Summary: Cas has been gone for a while. Dean isn’t taking it well.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Castiel, Destiel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	The Christmas Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for Supernatural. I wrote it for my girlfriend as a Christmas present. You can also Find it on tumblr. All constructive criticism is gratefully accepted.

Mud’s ‘Lonely this Christmas’ played on the Impala’s casette player as Dean sat in the driver’s seat with his eyes closed and the chair leant back. “C’mon Dean, let me in.” Sam pleaded, taping on the window.

“No thanks. I got all the company I need right here,” Dean replied, never looking at Sam as he downed another shot. On the seat beside him, Sam could see ‘the triplets’, Jack, Jim and José. Dean has been like this for eight months- ever since Cas went off with his brothers to complete some holy mission bullshit. But Christmas was even more of an excuse for Dean to drink. Sam had had enough.

“Hey, I miss Cas too!” He snapped. Dean just shrugged, still looking the other way. “Goddammit!” Sam yelled, slamming his hand on the roof of the car.

Dean flew out of the car in a rage. “Are you crazy!”

“No, but I’m starting to think you are.”

“Crazy? Me? I’m not the one yelling,” he yelled.

“That’s the problem, you don’t even talk any more. You don’t do anything! You just hunt and drink and that’s it! You’re acting just like he used to!” Sam shouted.

“Like who used to?” Dean asked, already knowing the answer, daring his brother to say it, but the younger Winchester just clenched his jaw. “No, c’mon Sammy, I really wanna know. Say it!” Dean was now shouting in his brothers face.

“YOU’RE ACTING LIKE DAD!”

Wham! 

Dean punched him, causing his nose to bleed. He instantly regretted it. Dean went to apologise but Sam was already marching back to the diner.

“He’s going to forgive you,” a familiar voice said behind him.

“Where the hell have you been?” Dean spun, turning all his anger on the angel.

“Around,” Castiel said with a shrug of his shoulders, unfazed as always.

“Oh, Bullshit!” 

“Dean-”

“No, save it. You’re supposed to be my guardian angel, but where’ve you been Cas? We needed you, but where were you huh? Nowhere, as usual!” Dean accused.

“Dean, I-“

“We needed you! I needed you.” The last part was just a whisper, and his head hung, as if he was ashamed to admit it. Suddenly Dean felt strong arms around him. A sensation he vaguely knows- Cas hugging him. But this hug was different. It felt as though Cas would never let him go, and he could feel something wet on his skin. Was Cas crying? 

“I missed you.” Cas whispered. 

“I missed you too” Dean admitted, feeling himself crying now too.

“We should go see if Sam’s ok.” Cas said.

“In a minute.” Dean chokes out, his hold tightening as he took in the angel’s smell. 

“Come on, I’ll get you a pie.”

“I said in a minute. I have to tell you something.” Dean took a deep breath, psyching himself up, again looking to the floor.

“Dean,” Cas said, raising Deans head with a hand under his chin. “I know, and I love you too.”

Dean kissed the angel, putting every ounce of emotion he could into that one action. He pulled away with a grin, eyes sparkling with fresh tears. “Didn’t someone say something about pie?” He asked with an eyebrow raised. Then he turned and walked toward the diner, leaving Cas stood there with a deer in headlights look upon his face. The angel quickly caught up and they entered the diner together.

Sam was sitting at the counter, grasping his nose with a paper towel. “I’m sorry, I’ve been an ass.” Dean said, taking the stool beside him. 

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to speak up.” Sam replied.

“Oh we’re playing that game are we?” Dean laughed. “Ok Sammy, you win.” He then stood up, cleared his throat and almost shouted “I’m sorry, I’ve been an ass!” Sam laughed so hard he almost fell off his stool. “Oh, you’re happy now I’ve embarrassed myself huh?” 

“Yeah... but so are you,” Sam noticed. “What’s made you so cheery?”

“Oh yeah, look who I found!” Dean pointed to the door.

“Cas!” 

“Hi Sam.” The angel managed to get out before Sam engulfed him in his arms.

“Am I glad to see you!” Sam said, finally releasing Cas.

“Hey!” Dean yelled, “I’m not getting any younger over here, where’s my pie?”

Cas quickly ordered, and soon Dean was happily tucking into a berry pie. “What’s so funny?” He asked as he noticed the angel smiling.

Cas just took a napkin from the counter and wiped a smudge of berry filling from the corner of Dean’s mouth. “Merry Christmas Dean Winchester.” He said.

“Happy Holidays my Christmas angel.” Dean replied.


End file.
